1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to timing, and particularly to a circuit for regulating a timing sequence of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a user can make a computer go into a sleep mode through settings in advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI), in order to protect the computer and save energy. The user can also wake up the sleeping computer by use of a peripheral component, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and etc.
However, sometimes, the user cannot wake up the sleeping computer, since the timing sequence of a terminal voltage power good (VTT_PWRGD) signal sent out from a central processing unit (CPU) does not satisfy a voltage regulation down (VRD) standard, which defines that: when the timing sequence of the VTT_PWRGD signal is in advance of the timing sequence of a CPU core voltage (Vccp) signal received by the CPU, the computer can be woken up normally.
What is needed is to provide a circuit for regulating a timing sequence of a computer which can assure the computer can be woken on demand.